poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryantinal Prime's Prologue/The lawnmower race
This is how Ryantinal's prologue and the Lawnmower race goes in Ryan and Crash meet Gnomeo and Juliet. film begins in a theatre. Ryantinal Prime appears on the stage Ryantinal Prime: Hello. I am Ryantinal Prime, guardian of Princess Meg of Equestopia. And I like to say some words if you please. The story that you are about to see has been told before. A lot. Now, we are going to tell it again. But, different. It's about two star-crossed lovers kept apart by a big feud. Nobody knows how this feud started but, it is entertaining. But, before we start, I will recite the Romeo and Juliet prologue to you. unravels it Ryantinal Prime: throat "Two households, both alike in dignity in fair Verona..." stick extends towards him. He sees it and it backs off Ryantinal Prime: "...where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny where civil blood make civil hands unclean." stick extends again and he sees it. It backs off again Ryantinal Prime: "From forth the fatal loins of these two foes..." kicks him off the stage Ryantinal Prime: Plankton's voice, off-screen Ouch. Sunset Shimmer: They're here to see the movie. Not hear a boring prologue. Sorry. Roll film. curtains open revealing the title: Ryan and Crash meet Gnomeo and Juliet view two houses, one red, one blue reads Montague and the other reads Capulet humans, one a man, the other a woman, leave the houses Mr. Capulet: Ah, Miss Montague, out you come to ruin my day. Miss Montigue: My, that's a hideous cardigan, Mr. Capulet. It suits you. Mr. Montigue: Wizened old hag. Miss Montigue: You crumby Old codger. two enter their cars, beep at each other and drive off pig on a wind chine snorts rooster on anthor wind chine crows a blue garden, a blue gnome hears the rooster crow and turns on a tap sprinkle gnome hears it Sprinkler Gnome: Oh great. starts spraying water Bandicoot is nearby Crash Bandicoot: Oh. I feel water. What did happen to me? More importently, where could Megatron and the Dazzlings be? Are they down the rabbit hole or are they just in two yards? arrives Crash Bandicoot: Hi, James. James: Say, why do you look like that? Crash Bandicoot: Well. Maybe I think this world's Bio is merges with yours. When Cody got frozen in the Frozen Adventure, Ryan feels a little blue. Which isn’t so hot when Sci-Ryan brother Thomas is red. James: But I'm red. Crash Bandicoot: I know that some of our friends are here somewhere and for some reason, I can't see Wallflower Blush. James: Who's this "Wallflower Blush"? Sci-Ryan: An invisible CHS student Ryan met, James. James: Oh. Crash Bandicoot: I could go see what's over at that yard of the red house. two go to a fence, Crash looks through the hole James: What do you see, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Hmm. Nothing. a well Nothing. a gnome named Juliet with Ryan as a gnome Ryan with a red female gnome. a flower pot Nothing. Sci-Ryan: Ryan with a red female gnome?! see Thomas arrive Thomas: Sci-Ryan? How did you know what Crash said? Sci-Ryan: Well. He might be turned into a inaminate garden gnome. Oh, Ryan. Frozen in his prime. Like Cody did in that Frozen world if the curse isn't removed, he would freeze into solid ice forever! Dead like Megatron and Bertatron! Thomas: Calm down. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. he notices Ryan starting to move Sci-Ryan: Look, Thomas. Ryan is starting to come to life. Thomas: We can see that. moves Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I haven't know the time I visit this world. Juliet: Hi. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Uhh. Hello. What is your name, Miss? Juliet: My name is Juliet. You seem to be new here, Mr, uh.... Ryan F-Freeman: Cool name. I'm Ryan. Meg's boyfriend, Sari's brother And Prime-Prince of Friendship. I did know it's first time talking to a gnome. What did happen to me, Juliet? Juliet: You're bio must've been merged with this world's bio. smiles at Juliet Later Sci-Ryan: Wait a second. Where's Sunset and a mirror? Matau T. Monkey: one up Here's a Mirror. shows Sci-Ryan his reflection Sci-Ryan: Yikes! I'm a gnome! Evil Anna: Well, it is better then a snake. I suppose. Sci-Ryan: down What... does the rest of me look like? Evil Anna: Umm. Like you, my boyfriend. Only not you. You got a nice gnome hat. Sci-Ryan: A gnome hat?! and about to scream Ryan covers his mouth Evil Ryan: Are you going to scream now? Sci-Ryan: head for "No" Evil Ryan: Good. At least you look a bit blue. Which is not so hot when Thomas is red. Thomas: Hey! Evil Ryan: Sorry. Evil Anna: What gnome are we? Red or blue? Jessie Primefan: Well, Ryan is red so he is one of the red gnomes. Alice: Well, Meg and I are blue. So, with Uncle Ryan a blue and Meg a Red, some of Gnomes would call them.. Bertram T. Monkey: Megmeo and Ryanuliet. Meg Griffin: So. When we first visit this world, how did Ryan freeze like a regular garden gnome? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe when we visit here, he froze so he can blend in with the gnomes. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I guess Meg is a smitten kitten. Ryan clears his throat and gestures to Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Brother. I did know that you and I are like Anna and Elsa. Cody Fairbrother: I know. And back at Elsa's ice palace, when Anna and I try to reason with you and Elsa, you kinda froze my heart [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts